


Just a Couple of Kids

by TheArtisticIntrovert



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Frisk and Chara both use they/them, Misgendering, Self-Hatred, Spoilers, i have a lot of headcanons ok, neutral frisk/true pacifist character exploration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtisticIntrovert/pseuds/TheArtisticIntrovert
Summary: They both did some bad things. That doesn't mean it's okay to place the blame all on one and none on the other.





	

They’d play the hero. Going through the Underground, they were so, _so_ scared. First the flower tried to kill them, then when that enormous goat monster “saved” them they thought they were okay. They could do it, they could resolve things peacefully. Then she left them. She left them after they called her “mom” but that’s okay because everyone does eventually. They were all alone again in a strange new world with everyone out for their blood but that’s _okay_ they were _used to it_ and it’d be selfish to ask her to stay.

 

Dying hurt. Dying hurt even worse when they knew it was their own stupid fault that they got killed because the spaces in between were so big they could’ve dodged easily but they were just so _stupidyou’restupidyourownfaultyou’redeadyourfaultyouidioticbratwHYDIDN’TYOUDODGEWHENYOUHADTHECHANCE._

 

But that’s okay. They came back. It was like the mistake never happened. _They ignored the cuts and bruises with no real source because they were_ **_alive_ ** _it’s_ **_okay now._ **

 

Toriel was the biggest surprise _andnosupriseatallDON’TGETCOMFORTABLEDON’TTRUSTHER_

 

Her fire burned like their cheeks when they were kicked out of the locker room like their eyes when their mother called them an emotionless freak like their heart when the person they gave chocolates to on Valentine’s Day threw them away right in front of them. It burned like the scorching heat of a summer day and when they swung the knife they just wanted it to _stoppleasestopdON’THURTME!_

 

They didn’t mean for her body to start flaking away like old drywall like plaster like gravel dust when you stop too fast like dandelion seeds when you blow them away with a wish on the wind. They didn’t mean for her to die they just wanted her to stop _hurting them_ _oh god why did she have to die?!_

 

_“Eheheheh!! You really are...no different from them!”_

 

No different from them no different from the monsters killers _betrayers oh god what did I do MOM I’M SORRY I’M SO SORRY MOM PLEASE_ **_WAKE UP!_ **   
  
But it’s okay. They’ll still play the hero. After all, the entire Underground was counting on them.

 

\--

 

Everyone always called them a villain. Always from the day they were old enough to venture outside alone were they called a monster called a demon called the spawn of _fucking Satan_ all because they had eyes redder than the blood spilled when the other kids took it upon themselves to administer righteous justice to the freak with a too-wide smile _maskthehurtmaskthepaindon’tletthemseeyourangerjustsMiLe_

 

Nobody cared when they ran away the first time the second time the third time not even the twenty-seventh time in a _fucking row why doesn’t anyone care whatdidIdoWRONG?!_ Twenty-eight’s the charm and this time they weren’t coming back this time they’d go live with the other monsters in the mountain and if they died in the process then nobody would care they’d probably have a party _everyonethrowyourhandsupandcheerhe’sfinallygonewe’reridofhimfOrEvEr_

 

_“Chara? That’s a nice name. My name is Asriel!”_

 

Nice to them didn’t ask awkward questions found a friend _finallyhadafriend_ but it didn’t last. Poisoned Mr. Dad Guy, made him sick and almost made him die and they tried to leave they tried to run away and get out _getoutgetoutgETOUT_ but Asriel and Toriel found them and brought them back and said they still loved them and it was an accident and they wanted to _ScReAm_ but they didn’t they just smiled and laughed and shoved their tears away and pretended so hard they forgot to feel sad.

 

And then they learned they had to die to free everyone. For everyone to live on the surface and the Underground to go empty, they had to die and give their SOUL to a monster. But they didn’t trust any of the monsters, they barely trusted Asriel. But he agreed and they ate the buttercups _poeticjsuticeyoufuckingmurderer_ and they got sicker and sicker and they got so so scared but that’s okay that’s normal they _hadtodothiseveryonehastogofree_   
_  
_ And then the townspeople shot Asriel and he didn’t fight back and they were so mad because the stupid small-minded villagers ruined everything _againagainalwaysfuckingruiningEVERYTHING_

 

Then they were dead for good. Cold dark nothingness always trapped on a patch of buttercups like the universe was mocking them for trying to do something good and useful for once in their worthless life. They watched other children fall, watched them get farther and farther and die again and again and again and watched Mr. Dad Guy become a killer and watched Toriel lock herself in the ruins and watched Asriel become a shell of his former self but never ever ever could they talk to their family(?) until that kid with the too-large sweater and a blank face fell down the hole. Finally, they could interact again the kid could hear them and they could maybe see them and for the first time in a very very long time they had a friend again.

 

The resets were new. They didn’t realize until the kid fell again that something was Wrong. This time, the kid broke the barrier and everyone _exceptthembecausewhogivesashitaboutaghost_ left and completed what they started all those years ago. But then the kid came back to the buttercups and met the Asriel lookalike and their world just _shattered._

 

_“Chara…Chara wasn’t the greatest person.”_

 

Everyone always called them a villain. They just didn’t realize that their best friend was a part of _everyone._

**Author's Note:**

> the working title for this fic was "My Message to the Chara Haters: STOP!!! BLAMING THEM!!! FOR EVERYTHING!!!! (aka FRISK IS ALSO HUMAN STOP TREATING THEM LIKE THEY CAN DO NO WRONG)" so you can see that i have a lot of feelings lmao


End file.
